Learning To Trust
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Summary: Tag to Gold Rush, S2:E6


**Summary:** Tag to Gold Rush, S2:E6

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine

 **o0o**

Riggs entered the Murtaugh's back door without knocking as instructed by Roger, knowing he'd probably still be upstairs working on the bathroom sink.

What Riggs didn't expect was catching part of a conversation between R.J. and Riana about their Dad and not a positive one.

"Martin, I didn't see you there," Riana stepped into the kitchen, greeting him with a smile.

"Your Dad told me just to come in and I didn't want to interrupt," Martin explained, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh sure, thats fine."

"Your dad still working on the sink?"

"All afternoon."

"Hey Martin," R.J. appeared beside his sister.

"How's it going college man?" Martin asked, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Its going great!"

"Hey Martin," Riana interjected. "How about weighing in on something R.J. and I were discussing."

"What's that?" Riggs questioned, hoping it had nothing to do with the little he heard.

"You were a teenager once Martin."

"Hmm," Martin said, tilting his head trying to remember. "Pretty sure I was."

"Cute Martin," Riana shook her head amused. "Did your Dad ever want to hang out with you or with you and your friends?"

"No, can't say he did."

"Well you were lucky then Martin, our Dad always wants to. He has all these things planned with R.J. which leaves my brother with no time to hang out with his friends before he goes back to college, which is what he really wants to do."

"Did you talk to him about this?" Riggs asked.

"Yeah, I tried to," R.J. said, sounding defeated.

"Didn't go well did it?"

"Not really. He said my friends could come with us to the minor league game tomorrow or to the movies the next day."

"He's treating R.J. like he's in elementary school."

Martin knew they were just being teenagers. Not always easy with all the emotional and physical changes going on. Wanting their space and independence. Giving parents a hard time pretty much the norm.

But when they started to pick on their Dad and laugh about it, Martin couldn't hold back.

"The both of you don't know how lucky you are, having a Dad that cares that much. Its not your fault, being you have nothing to compare it with, and I'm glad you don't. Just ease up on him, appreciate him, okay?"

"Whats going on here?" Trish asked, Roger beside her.

"We were just talking, it got a little intense thats all," Riana said, exiting the room.

"All's good," R.J. smiled, following her out.

"I appreciate what you said," Roger stated, his eyes focused on Martin.

"I'm sorry," Riggs offered softly, wishing he had not opened his mouth. "Its just that,"

"No Riggs. I'm not looking for an apology. I just want to know where that came from. Come here," Roger put his arm on his partner's shoulder to guide him into the living room. "I know its not easy for you, but talk to me."

Roger stopped in place, both hands now on Riggs shoulders. "You are family. Trust me enough to let me in."

Martin nodded he would, and took a seat. Roger taking one opposite him.

"I'll leave you two," Trish moved to leave, to give the partners their privacy.

"No. Please stay," Martin said.

 **o0o**

"My Dad, well, he wasn't such a great guy, especially after my Mom died. He was a big man, who drank too much, and was always angry, and I was what he took that anger out on. I mean I was no angel but the truth is,I'd given anything if he was even a little bit, like the father you've been to your kids Roger."

"Thats why the conversation, as Riana put it, got a little intense," Roger surmised.

Riggs nodded it had. "That's on me. I should have just kept quiet."

"You're fine Martin," Trish assured him.

"Go on," Roger urged, gently.

"There was this one night. Jake and I had taken a car for a ride. We've done it before, take a short drive then leave the car. Stupid, yes that was us, but one night we were spotted and chased by the police and my Dad found out.

"He was so angry, and he did what he always does, took off his belt, wrapped it around his hand, you know to make sure his punches did the most damage."

Martin paused, for a moment, hearing Trish gasp, already finding it hard to fight back the emotion.

"But this time was different," Martin continued. "I didn't want to be hit anymore, and I told him that. It infuriated my Dad, made him crazy that I said that. So when he came at me I grabbed my rifle and aimed it at him. He kept telling me to shoot, he even took the butt of the gun and placed it on his forehead, but I couldn't..."

"So Jake did. He's the one who saved your life," Roger said quietly.

"Yes, we'd been hanging out but I told him to go when we heard my Dad coming. But he came back and saw him punching me. I owe him everything, Roger. I'd be dead for sure if Jake didn't stop him."

"So there it is," Martin said, looking awkward and embarrassed.

"Come here," A teary eyed Trish got Riggs to stand, giving him a big hug. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Martin. I love you!"

"Love you too, Trish," Martin said, as they held each other for a moment.

"My turn," Roger said, wiping his eyes, before wrapping his arms around his partner. "I'm sorry this happened to you Martin. I love you partner."

"Thank you. I love you too man," Riggs returned the sentiment, holding on tight, burying his head in his partners shoulder. Telling Roger and Trish was hard, but there was a relief in it he didn't expect.

 **o0o**

"So should we get the Ribs on the grill," Roger suggested, knowing all this attention focused on Riggs made him uneasy.

"Yes please I'm starving, and thank you," Martin said, glad to move off the topic of his childhood. Knowing it was Roger's doing.

"So did you get that leak in the sink fixed Rog?"

"Yes I did," Roger said, proudly. "Now it might have taken me all afternoon and the place might have gotten a little wet but the leak is gone!"

Martin chuckled, then grew serious.

"What is it?" Roger questioned.

Putting his hand on Roger's shoulder, Martin looked at him like he'd just discovered something new and wonderful. Then he grabbed Roger and hugged him tight. Roger, embracing him, spoke softly. "You're scaring me Riggs."

"Don't be," Riggs pulled out of the embrace. "I just realized what I love most about you Roger."

"And what is that?" Roger inquired, with warm curiosity.

"You never give up on anything, no matter how broken it is, or who. Thank you for never giving up on me."

"You're welcome," Roger said, warmly, starting to prepare his ribs. "Now how about grabbing us a couple beers and I'll let you in on the secret to what makes my Ribs taste so exquisite. Now know only a chosen few get this honor."

"Then I'm honored," Martin answered, opening both beers and handing Roger one.


End file.
